Alley cat angel
by Hollow44
Summary: Ichigo's dad and sister's die leaving him to be taken care of by his uncle who is an abusive drunk. he runs away to an alley where mabye, just mabye there is an angel awaiting him. Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys this is my first fic so please be nice. But do leave comments I want to know if I'm doing good. Anyway this is an IchXShi Paring. Also I do not own Bleach or it's characters. Sooooo Enjoy! :P

Chapter 1

Found

I was running. Running away from that man. Rain poured down making my hair and clothes stick uncomfortably to my skin. I slowed down turning into an alley. Finding a milk crate I sat. Sitting there in the pouring rain I let an uncharacteristic tear fall from my eye, followed by another and another until I buried my face in my hands and sobbed uncontrollably. I didn't want to go back. Back to that place where that man gave me scars, black eyes, bruises, and broken bones on a regular basis. After my dad and sisters died in a car accident all I had left was him, my uncle. My sick twisted drunk uncle. I don't even know why I run away, I have to go back there no matter what. He always finds me.

I sat in that alley for a whole hour before getting up to back to the place that was hell on earth. And then I heard something. It was small and faint but I could hear over the rain, I looked at a cardboard box not 3 ft. in front of me. Walking toward it I heard the sound again.

"Meow."

I lifted up the flap that hid what was behind it. Inside was a small cat, its fur was pure white with the tip of his tail and ears black. There was a deep gash on his side and blood painted his pelt. His left eye was swollen shut and there were bite wounds on his neck. Ichigo looked at the cats other eye, surprised that they weren't blue, green, on some other normal color. No, they were pure gold orbs on a blanket of onyx.

Looking around Ichigo found a plastic fork and used it to prop open the flap, then got up to leave. The cat meowed louder than before, so Ichigo looked down and his heart dropped in his chest. The cat had crawled halfway out of its shelter one of its paws on the heel of his shoe, the other clawed in his jeans. Looking into the cats face Ichigo saw himself. His loneliness. His hurt. His anger. They were both scared and hopeless. Ichigo bent down putting his hand in front of the cats little black nose. the cat sniffed at his hand cautiously then started to lick his hand. Ichigo was baffled, his tongue was blue! This cat ceased to amaze him. Careful not to hurt it, he picked the cat up and put it in his hoodie.

"Don't worry kitty, I'm going to take you home" Ichigo said softly to the cat who purred in response. And with that Ichigo started his dreaded walk home.

30 minuets later

Ichigo walked up the drive way slowly, he sighed in relief when he saw that his uncles truck wasn't there. He must have gone out with his drinking buddies. So he walked inside the house and set the cat wrapped in his hoodie on the counter while he went to get some alcohol, gauze, a needle and thread. Ichigo returned only to find no cat.

"Kitty!" Ichigo looked around franticly until he heard the familiar mew of the cat that was right behind him.

There you are kitty" he sighed in relief

.

Putting the cat back up on the counter so he could clean and dress its wounds. When he was done he carried the kitty to his room. He set the cat on his bed so he could change out of his wet clothes. He peeled off his shirt then started to unzip his pants when he felt eyes on him. he looked at the door, but no one was there. Then he looked at his bed. His honey brown eyes met a gold on black one. Keeping an eye on his kitty he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. The cat purred deeply narrowing its eye and jumped off the bed. Ichigo watched as it walked to him then rubbed its body against his legs all the while staring into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo blushed, feeling a little awkward as he pulled on some clean boxers. Picking up the cat he turned off the light and headed to his bed. lifting his covers he slipped in along with the cat, who curled up to his chest.

"Good night kitty cat" he said with a yawn letting sleep take him away.

T.B.C

I'm sorry I made such a short chapter. But like I said it's my first.

Next chapter will have fluff and possible Yaoi. Oh, and please comment on how I'm doing. Till next time ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty! Well second chapter, let's see how it goes. Please comment me; I would like to know how I am doing. Anyway there will be Yaoi, so if you no like you no read.

I do not own bleach and or its characters. ENJOY!

Ichigo awoke feeling hot, his breathing was heavy, and he ...was hard! Looking at the digital clock on his nightstand it read 1:30 AM. He froze as he felt something warm and wet slide across his left nipple. Ichigo swallowed down a moan and he quickly switched on his lamp and threw his covers off. What he saw was a pale being that looked similar to him. He had snow-white cat ears with black tips placed atop his head, which was covered with the same color of hair. He also had a fluffy white tail, which also was black at the tip. Propped up on his elbow he looked at Ichigo with gold on black eyes, And he was NAKED!

"Who the hell are you!" Ichigo Screeched backing up into the corner of his bed.

"I'm sad that ya don't remember" he spoke in a watery voice that purred. "I'm your kitty." He said crawling towards Ichigo.

"Um no you're not my kitty, my kitty IS a cat" Ichigo pointed out.

"Well could prove it to ya" He purred trailing his hands up Ichigo's naked chest. He grabbed Ichigo's hands with one of his and pinned them to the wall Ichigo was against. His free hand went down to cup Ichigo's erection. " I need a name first."

"Ngh, S-stop!" Ichigo squirmed

"aww, you were enjoying it earlier" The cat man said as he let go of Ichigo.

.

"I was sleeping and I do not enjoy rape!" the carrot-top spat. "And what the hell did you do with my cat."

"how many times do I have to tell you, I am your cat!" he grabbed Ichigo again and pushed him down into the mattress." just give me a name so I can switch back."

"Switch back into what?" Ichigo said struggling to get out of the cat man's grasp.

"What the fuck have we been talking about!" he hissed. Frustrated he grinded his hips into Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he blushed madly trying to keep down another moan as the stranger continued his assault grinding into Ichigo harder. He fought to find his voice so he could stop this.

"SHIRO!" Ichigo yelled "your name is Shiro I've been thinking about your name ever since I brought you home Ichigo said looking away. He heard soft laughter and a voice said "was that so hard". A strange light shined around Shiro and as fast as it came it was gone. Ichigo focused his eyes and in his lap was the same cat he found in the alley. There was a studded black leather collar with a gold nametag that had "Shiro" written in the middle of it. He flipped it over and written very small on the back in was:

Ichigo Kurosaki

509 W. Lane

1-098-548-3328

If found please return.

Shiro purred interrupting Ichigo's thoughts. He looked at the cat carefully and the smirked.

"I bet you can't change back again" he challenged.

Shiro stood up on his cat feet, closed his eye, and the room was once again filled with light. The light stopped and there was a naked Shiro with cat ears and a tail again. He winked at Ichigo who sputtered in return

"Miss me Ichi, he purred

"No"

"Why?" Shiro pouted

"I..Because this is just really weird and confusing" Ichigo said pulling his knees to his chest. Just leave me alone for a little bit."

Shiro scooted closer to ichigo, sitting right in front of him. He pulled Ichigo's legs down so they were straight and straddled them bring his face closer to Ichigo's. Ichigo was about to shove Shiro off him, but Shiro pinned them to his sides.

"Thank you" he said nuzzling Ichigo's cheek

"For what?"

"For saving me, if it weren't for you I would be dead"

"Oh" Ichigo said looking away "you're welcome"

"Let me repay you"

What do you me-"Ichigo was cut off by a pair of soft lips over his. Shiro purred and kissed Ichigo more roughly making him gasp. Seizing the opportunity Shiro slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. He caressed Ichigo's tongue with his own, exploring the warm wet cavern. They broke the kiss leaving a silver of saliva between their mouths. Shiro pinned Ichigo's arms with his knees and started unwrapping the bandage on his eye and torso. Bemused Ichigo look as he saw the wounds healed, he looked up into two eyes.

"B-But...you...what did you do!"ichigo asked

"I heal really fast" Shiro smirked

"oh, well I'm just...gonna go get. Something" Ichigo said trying to sit up.

"You ain't going anywhere" Shiro laughed pulling Ichigo into another kiss. using his hand again he grasped Ichigo's hands while the other went down to Ichigo's boxers. slipping his hand in, He slid one of his fingers up Ichigo's shaft making the teen shudder. Shiro grabbed Ichigo and started pumping slowly. Ichigo bit his lip as Shiro quickened the pace. the cat teen wrapped his tail around his own cock and began pumping at the same pace.

"Mrmph,s-stop" the teen panted turning his head to the side and shutting his eyes tight. the air shifted and something suddenly warmness engulfed Ichigo's shaft, he look down and saw Shiro's head bobbing up and down. Shiro looked up locking eyes with ichigo, taking the teen out of his mouth he licked up the side of Ichigo's erection slowly before he swallowed Ichigo again, his tongue swirled and slid all along the shaft. a low-throated moan filled the room and Ichigo was horrified that it came from him, but the feeling was replaced soon with pleasure. Shiro bobbed and sucked until Ichigo felt as if he would burst. the carrot top couldn't stop himself as his body started thrusting insynk with the suction. Shiro let go of Ichigo's hands to hold Ichigo's hips in place. Ichigo sat up and with his now free hands Ichigo fisted his hands into Shiro's hair. he tilted his head backward and arched his back as he felt a coil in his stomach tighten. the teen whimpered and Shiro opened his mouth to swirl his tongue around the head before swallowing him whole.

"S-Sh-aghhhhh-iro a-aa-aaaghh!" Ichigo's body went ridge and all he could see was searing white as he came into Shiro's mouth. Shiro swallowed all of it and came as well. he sat up and planted a soft kiss on Ichigo's lips.

"I love you, Ichi."

Ichigo froze.

"what?" Ichigo said taken aback. Shiro blushed the lightest of pinks and his ears drooped a little hating being put on the spot.

"I said I love you"

Ichigo felt his heart seize, he had not heard those words, those three simple words in five years. he swore what Shiro was saying was a lie, it wasn't real, he was just going to hurt him, hit him. the teen felt something slide down his cheek it was a tear.

Ichi are you ok" Shiro panicked he lifted his hands to hold Ichigo's face but Ichigo flinched.

"Don't hit me!" Ichigo whimpered out of habit, covering his face. Shiro's face softened and he peeled Ichigo's hands off.

"I'm not ever going to hit ya" he whispered cradling Ichigo's face in his hands. Why are ya so scared, who hits you!"

"m-my.."ichigo stiffened just in time to hear a vehicle pull in the driveway.

"what was that Ichigo? Shiro stopped and listened also. Ichigo grabbed Shiro's bare shoulders tightly, tears now pouring out of Ichigo's eyes.

"Shiro you need to switch back into a cat and stay that way no matter what!" Ichigo ordered he will kill us both if you don't, so switch back and stay under my bed.

"B-but Ichigo"

"now!"

Shiro changed quickly and Ichigo put him under the bed. then he switched off the lamp and climbed in his bed, covering himself with the blanket. his heart hammered in his chest as a door slammed and another opened. he heard the stumbling footsteps come closer and closer until they stopped at his door. Ichigo shut his eyes tight as the door was kicked in and the light was turned on. his blanket was ripped off him and he balled himself up. his uncle grabbed his ankle and pulled Ichigo toward him. he fisted one hand in hair and the other was used to punch Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo cried out in pain as he felt the punch connect with face.

"Gea up" he slurred

Ichigo didn't have to be told twice and as soon as he stood he was punched in the stomach. Ichigo fell to the floor he looked under the bed at Shiro who looking ,he took one step forward and almost took another until Ichigo whispered a raspy "no before he was picked up off the floor and thrown into his dresser knocking a couple of cups onto the floor, cutting Ichigo's back and hands.

"WAD I Seey bout running away soon of -hic- bitch! he looked around and picked up Ichigo's lamp . he raised it over his head ready to chuck it at Ichigo when a flash of white flew from under Ichigo's bed.

"Ahhhhhh What the fuck" Ichigo looked up to see Shiro clawing the crap out of his uncle's face. he grabbed Shiro's tail and pulled. Bad idea. Shiro opened his mouth wide then closed it tight on the man's eye. screaming in pain he fisted his hand in Shiro's scruff, tearing the cat from his face. Ichigo watched in horror as his uncle throw Shiro into the wall with a loud THUMP! his uncle walked out of the room holding his abused eye, cursing under drunken slurs, and slamming the door shut. Ichigo crawled over to the unconscious form lying across the room, ignoring the stabbing pain of the glass shards in his hands.

"Shiro" he whispered. "Shiro"


	3. Chapter 3

Oh snap last chapter was a cliffhanger, sort of ^-^ well here is the third chapter! As I've said before this is my first fic, it takes me awhile to upload a chapter because 1. my family is sooo nosey, I don't want them to find my smutty goodness! 2. I'm a sophomore so…..Too much damn homework not enough writing time. Ugh! Oh thank you guy's so much for reviews, I felt so giddy reading them! Well enough of my babbling here is chapter 3. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and or it's characters.

Shiro? Ichigo whispered harshly as tears threatened to fall.

"Meow."

Ichigo almost jumped out of his skin, Shiro was alive! He watched as light flooded the room, and there was Shiro battered and bruised all over his smooth pale skin. But the pale skin was still as flawless as it was before the "uncle" incident. Despite all the pain he was enduring a light blush painted his face. For he found himself wanting to taste that sinful skin again. A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ichigo your hands" Shiro said with great fretfulness.

"Huh" Ichigo said Dumbstruck, he looked at his hands that were still covered in glass and blood. Shiro scooted closer, cautiously he held Ichigo's hands.

"There's too much blood I cant see the glass" For a few moments Shiro thought then said with a snap of his fingers "I know"

Ichigo Stiffened when Shiro tongue slid across his the blood on his hands. A small sound escaped Ichigos lips, surprised Shiro lifted his eyes to look directly at Ichigo's. He licked again but this time slow and sensuously. Ichigo turned his head to the side as his face heated up more, the sound managed to escape again. Shiro smiled like a mad man.

Many licks and sounds continued on until Shiro could see the glass. He grasped one of the many shards in-between his teeth and pulled. Ichigo jolted in pain and Shiro Soothed his cut by running his tongue over it. Much to Ichigo's Amazement, after Shiro ran his tongue over the cuts they slowly sealed up. Shiro continued until all the glass and blood was gone.

"There" Shiro said with a smile." How do you feel Ichi"

"Much better" Ichigo said softly examining his now uncut hands. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo and pulled him closer. Ichigo could hear the light growls reverberating in Shiro's chest.

"I will NEVER let that man touch you again" he said between clenched teeth, tightening his hold on Ichigo. Shiro lifted Ichigo's chin and then placed a soft lingering kiss on the teens lips.

"Come on"

"What, Where?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't ask Questions" Shiro picked up Ichigo bridal style and opened his bedroom window.

"Whoa, whoa wait!"

"What"

"You need some clothes, you can't just go running around naked with cat ears and a tail!" Ichigo jumped out of Shiro's arms and scanned his room. He grabbed some grey sweatpants and a hood, handing it to Shiro who put it on quickly.

"Ok lets go" Shiro said scooping Ichigo up before he could pull some pants on.

Shiro leapt out of the window and as soon as his feet touched the ground he sprinted in his desired direction. He was running so fast that Ichigo couldn't even see around him, everything was blurry.

"Slow down my eyes are watering"

"Were almost there" Shiro called. Suddenly they stopped giving Ichigo major whiplash right into Shiro's chest.

"Oww" Ichigo laughed.

"We're here" Ichigo turned his head to see a small two story cottage, he looked around and saw that they were surrounded by forest.

"Where are we?"

"This is where I sometimes live, only I know where it is." he set Ichigo on his feet. "Come on you'll be safe here" he said with his hand outstretched to Ichigo, blushing he took hold of it. Shiro lead him inside.

It was small but cozy. On the first level there was a small kitchen, a medium size living room, which contained a black leather couch, a small TV and a fireplace, and a bathroom. Shiro lead him up the short staircase, just one room was up there. it contained a full size bed with black sheets, a Dresser, a lamp, a stereo system with a ton of CD's stacked up by it, and a small bookshelf that hung on the wall.

"Your probably tired so here's the bed I gotta go get some fire wood it gets cold at night." "I'll be back soon" he turned and walked out of the room.

Ichigo sat on the bed and looked around the room. soon curiosity got the best of him and he got up to look around the room. He looked at Shiro's CD's and Books. Then went over to the dresser, where a small purple container sat. Ichigo lifted the lid to see what was in it, but with the poor lighting prevented him from seeing what it contained. He held it up to his nose to smell it, and inhaled it was not an unpleasant smell and he couldn't place his finger on what it exactly smelled like. His nose tingled and suddenly he sneezed which blew whatever the stuff was, all over him. mostly his hair face, chest, and arms, but some fell to the floor. Ichigo could sort-of see what it was now. It was very small ground up leaves, it was also somewhat powdery. Just then he heard a door shut.

'Shit" he cursed. He closed the jar, and brushed himself off. Then tried to sweep the leafy powdery stuff under the dresser. Ichigo jumped on the bed covering himself with the sheets, just as he heard foot steps come up the stairs.

Shiro smiled when he saw Ichigo sleeping, he walked silently over to him.

"Hey Ichi are you sl-" his sentence was cut off by a spicy mouthwatering sent that hit his senses like a tidal wave.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Shiro who almost looked like he was drooling.

" Shiro?"

Shiro climbed on the bed planting a leg on each side of Ichigo. he lowered his face and inhaled deeply from Ichigo's neck. A loud purring started almost immediately.

" Ichigo" Shiro purred huskily his hips pushed into Ichigo's unconsciously.

"S-Shiro" Ichigo gasped.

Shiro kissed him roughly sliding his tongue on Ichigo's bottom lip. He dipped his hips again making Ichigo blush as red as a tomato. Shiro could taste the scent on Ichigo. it dulled his senses making it hard for him to think. Shiro parted the kiss but Ichigo places his hands behind Shiro's head and pulled him back down. Ichigo bit Shiro's bottom lip earning a feral growl from the albino cat.

Ichigo wrapped his long legs around Shiro so he could pull down Shiro's hips to his for some wonderful friction. Chino could hardly believe what he was doing. He felt as if something had just possessed him, making him hot, horney as hell and very needy . He barley knew this man yet here he was, when Shiro touched him he became this whole different being. He felt much need and Shiro was the only person who could satisfy his request. He felt that he could trust Shiro wholly. Ichigo was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt a hand dive in his boxers and wrap around his cock.

"Ahh" he moaned softly.

Shiro started at a rather fast pace while at the same time leaving small kisses on the orangetts neck. He stopped to take off the clothes Ichigo gave him, setting his tail and throbbing erection free. Not wanting to wait he clawed Ichigos boxers into shreds, also setting free Ichigos erection. His hand returned to Ichigos cock, pumping it quickly. Then suddenly without any warning he swallowed Ichigo whole, making the teen screeched out in pleasure. Shiro's tail went up to Ichigo's open mouth. the tip entered, swirling around Ichigo's tongue. Shiro was surprised when Ichi's mouth closed around it and started sucking on it. He pulled his tail out of Ichigo's mouth and positioned it at Ichigos entrance. Eyes locked with the teens he pushed it in past the first ring of muscle.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he squirmed at the sensation. Shiro pushed it in farther watching the teen's face.

"N-no S-Stop"Ichigo pleaded.

"Its ok it'll feel good in a little bit, OK" Shiro said soothingly

"B-but…."

"What Ichi"

"I-It's my f-first time" Ichigo said placing his hands on his face. Shiro smiled and moved the teen's hands away from his face.

"Remember what I said about ever hurting you"

"Y-yeah"

"Well do you believe me"

"*Sigh* Yeah"

"Then trust me, yes it'll be a little painful but the pleasure will be greater"

"Ok"

Shiro kissed Ichigo softly, pumping the teen's cock again. A small moan escaped Ichigo's lips. Shiro slid his tongue in Ichigo's mouth, their tongues fought for dominance. They parted the kiss and Shiro ran his tongue over one of the teens nipples. Ichigo moaned and arched his back while Shiro sucked and nibbled on his nipples. His tail repositioned itself and slid once again through the first ring of muscle. Ichigo shuddered as Shiro's tail pushed in deeper.

"It f-feels weird" Ichigo panted.

"soon it will feel good Ichi"

Shiro pushed it farther and then stopped. He pulled out a little then started thrusting it in and out, searching for the spot that would have Ichigo's toes curling.

"AHHHH"

"Found it" Shiro smirked as he thrust his tail repeatedly in the same spot. His mouth went back down to Ichigo's cock and he started sucking furiously.

Ichigo was seeing stars, the tail and Shiro was driving him to brink. He arched his back as the coil in the pit of his stomach tightened. Unexpectedly a hand tightened around the base of his cock, and Shiro's tail had been pulled out. The teen groaned, opening his eyes. Shiro's mouth went to his ear and a husky voice spoke.

"Do you wanna cum Ichi" he teased licking the shell." beg for it, beg for release" the hand opposite to the one preventing Ichi from cumming pumped Ichigo slowly, and he sucked the tip.

Ichigo growled lightly as he blushed scarlet, he tossed his head to the side, eyes closed tightly, and lips parted to allow little mewls to seep from his lips.

"I can't hear you" he cooed teasingly quickening the movement of his hand, sucking harder.

"Y-yes l-let me c-cum."

Shiro smiled triumph and let go of the base of Ichigo's cock. He drove his tail back into Ichigo and that was all it took before Ichigo came. Shiro would have stopped there and fell asleep with Ichigo, but alas the intoxicating smell was STILL there. He bent down licking up all of the teens cum, cleaning Ichigo's chest with his tongue. When that was done he began playing with Ichigo's nipples, while kissing the teen.

The poor teen kissed back, wrapping his tongue around Shiro's. Ichigo wanted to stop, to go to sleep. but his body would have none of it! His skin was burning with desire, literally! Every touch, every kiss, every lick burned. His Body screamed out "MORE, MORE." He was even getting hard again! Just by Shiro kissing him, and playing with his nipples!

That something that had possessed him earlier was growing, making him want to do things, Dirty things. Ichigo tried to push it down but it was to strong ,it surfaced, and suddenly Ichigo couldn't control his body any more. By itself it shoved a shocked Shiro into the mattress. He left a trail of kisses going down Shiro's body. Ichigo dipped his tongue into Shiro's navel, Shiro mewled at this. He went down further blushing as he came face to face with Shiro's cock. He hesitantly placed a hand around it, he licked the tip where there was a bead of pre-cum, and it was salty on his tongue. Becoming bolder he put the whole tip in his mouth and sucked on it.

"I-Ichi" Shiro gasped sitting up.

Ichigo started to descend down the shaft; he gagged a little and tried to relax his throat. His lips touched his hand and he went back up, swirling his tongue around the head before going back down. He got use to the feeling and started a steady pass, bobbing up and down. Shiro moaned in pleasure and fisted his black-clawed hands into Ichigo's orange locks. The pain was only melted into pleasure and Ichigo bobbed faster.

Shiro was lost in bliss, the smell was now roaring and Shiro couldn't stop this now( not like he wanted to) his body was filled with lust and desire. His inner self was clawing at his insides, wanting to be let out.

"Let me out now, NOW." it roared

"No he is human, we'll kill him if I let you out"

"B-But that smell, that smell is not that of a huma-"

"No!" Shiro cut him off "I'm sorry but I love him and I don't want anything bad to happen to him ,Ever."

"Bu-"

"No!"

His inner self roared in frustration , it sighed letting Shiro was take charge. He put Shiro back in control just when he was about to cum, Shiro stopped Ichigo, lifting his chin so that he could kiss him.

"Ichi get on your hands and knees" he said purring deeply.

Ichigo blushed and slowly got on his hands and knees. Hands spread his cheeks and he shuddered when he felt something wet flick across his hole. He blushed scarlet when he found out it was Shiro's tongue. Shiro pushed it in and out making embarrassing noises. Three fingers were placed by his mouth.

"Suck"

Ichigo took them into his mouth swirling around them, making sure they were covered in saliva. Shiro took them out and pushed one appendage into Ichigo. Ichigo winced as another was pushed in. Shiro sissored his fingers, preparing Ichigo for something bigger to come. He added the third, and the teen writhed in pain. Shiro rubbed Ichigo's thighs apologetically

"Relax," he breathed to Ichigo.

Ichigo relaxed his body and Shiro started moving his fingers in and out of Ichigo slowly, making sure to stretch Ichi fully. It was the teens first time, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his poor Ichigo. After a few more minuets of that, Shiro pulled his fingers out. Ichigo whined at the loss making Shiro smile.

Shiro flipped Ichigo onto his back and his weeping cock brushed against Ichigo's hole, making the teen blush.

"Are you ready?" Shiro whispered huskily into Ichigo's ear. His reply was Ichigo wrapping his legs around his waist and yanking him forward. He grinned and thrust forward.

"Shiro!" Ichigo screamed as he continued to thrust inside him. He bucked his hips, trying to allow Shiro deeper inside him. When Shiro struck a small bundle of nerves, he screamed, his vision going white. "Ngh Shiro!"

Shiro slid in and out with ease, pounding the Ichi into the mattress. Ichigo screamed in pleasure, his nails scraping down Shiro's back, leaving angry red welts in their wake. Shiro just growled, enjoying the pain as much as the pleasure, and planted a kiss on Ichigo's lips. The teen's hands went to Shiro's cat ears and he began rubbing them. He smirked when he heard a startled moan from Shiro.

"D-don't do that unless you want to face some serous consequences" Shiro said as he thrust harder.

Ichigo smirked as he rubbed them applying more pressure. Suddenly Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo and sat up. Ichigo yelped in surprise when he felt small fangs sink into his neck. He shuddered as the bite slowly melted into pleasure, Shiro licked the wound a couple times before laying on his back. Ichigo looked at Shiro, very confused, before he blushed profusely at the new position.

"Aww and you were so bold earlier" Shiro teased. "So if you want to continue your gonna have ta ride me"

Ichigo was mortified, he had no idea what he was going to do. Shiro thrust upwards earning a moan from the orangett. But he was still frozen.

"Move" a dark voice that was eerily similar to Ichigo's demanded.

Ichigo froze even more he heard that voice in his head clear as a bell. He thought it was Shiro but when he looked down at Shiro the voice sounded again, and Shiro's lips didn't move.

"Move you dummy, rock your body" it growled "What are you doing! He wants you, Move"

Making sure to not look Shiro into the eyes Ichigo clumsily lifted him self up before going slowly down, he sighed in pleasure. Continuing to do this, he setting a slow pace. Shiro moaned at the sluggish speed, and he grasped Ichigo's lithe hips and pulled him down swiftly. Ichigo got the message and he rocked faster placing his hand on Shiro's shoulders

Shiro wrapped one of his hands around Ichigo's cock pumping it at the same place they were going at. He sat up again Ichigo mewled at the different angle, and Shiro placed the hand that wasn't busy on the small of Ichi's back.

Ichigo's arms went around Shiro's neck, lost in pleasure as continued thrusting into him. Ichigo licked the tip of Shiro's cat ear again the blew a puff of hot air into it. The teen felt Shiro tremble and he pulled the tip into his mouth.

"Ah" Shiro whimpered. He quickened his tempo on both his thrusts and his hand. Ichigo cried out as Shiro hit his prostrate again, dead on. Shiro focused on that spot and thrust full speed, Ichigo held on to Shiro for dear life as their rhythm became hurried and sloppy. Ichigo saw stars and his body seized up as he screamed Shiro's name

"S-S-SSSHHHHHIIIIIRRRRROOOOOOO!" Ichigo not screamed but growled.

Shiro was taken aback but flinched when he felt dagger sharp nails dig into his shoulders. Ichigo came spilling his cum all over Shiro's hand and both of their chests. Shiro rammed into the teen a couple more times before he growled Ichigo's name, filling him with his cum.

The two sat like that trying to catch their breath, coming down from their high. Shiro placed a kiss on the now slumbering teens forehead, and laid him into the bed. Ichigo stirred in his sleep mumbling words here and there. Something about his nails, and something about a voice. Three words in particular made Shiro's heart flutter "Love….You….Shi…" Shiro smiled covering Ichigo with the covers.

He went around his room picking up the discarded clothes, he folded them into a nice pile. turning to his dresser so he could put the clothes on it he noticed something. the purple jar that he'd been on dresser was not closed all the way. he set the clothes down and picked it up, lifting the cap he looked inside. It was empty! He looked down at the floor and noticed some leafy/powdery stuff messily scooted around. And then it clicked. He looked up with wide eyes at Ichigo, to the jar, to the floor and, then back at Ichigo.

OH Shit.

*Morning*

Ichigo woke with sun beaming on his face he turned the other way and found shiro sitting on the edge of the bed. The albino cat wore a worried face twisted in mystification. Ichi wormed his way over to the other silently, resting his head on shiro's thigh. The other man jumped a bit but the smiled, leaving Ichigo breathless.

"Good morning" he said cooly bending down to capture the teens lips.

"Sure is" Ichigo laughed but it died down as he saw the expression paint shiro's face.

"Shiro, what's wrong"

"I-I've been thinking about something all after last night" he said looking out the window.

Ichigo felt tears well up in his eyes, he couldn't believe it after all the things they had done shiro didn't love him! He was going to take him back to his uncle. God Dammit! Was No one was ever going to Fucking love him. tears started to spill and he slowly got up. Shiro looked to see what ichigo was doing and he was mortified to see ichigo crying.

"Ichi.." he reached out his hand "What's wrong"

Ichigo shook his head and clenched his teeth backing away. he looked at the dresser where there was pair of sweatpants. he grabbed them lightning fast and put them on and sprinted down the stairs and out the back door.

"Ichigo!" shiro called after him.

But Ichigo didn't care, he didn't even care where he was running, all he knew was that he was running away. He had run for a good 20 minuets before he stopped. He was surrounded by trees and the sun was dimmed by the mulitude of them. Ichigo sat on a random rock and cried the hardest he had cried in a long time. Something snapped behind him and he turned around. Nothing, he pulled his knees to his chest and silent tears continued fall. He heard another snap and a low growl followed it. Ichigo turned to come face to face with the biggest damn bear he had ever seen.

The bears eyes were of a horrible red hue,it's fur was jet black and matted with dried up blood, the claws of the bear were long and razor sharp. Ichigo got up slowly and started backing up. The bear stood up on his hind legs, showing it's full size. ichigo cringed at it's size, it was taller than he was!

The teen turned and ran,suddenly something snagged his foot and he fell backwards, his foot was tangled in some roots. The bear dropped to its feet and charged. Ichigo franticly pulled at his foot with no success. The bear came out of nowhere and swiped his giant paw into ichigo's face.

Ichigo yelped at the pain as he toppled over. The bear roared, opening his jaws wide then came down onto ichigos arm. The teen screamed bloody murder as the bear's teeth sunk into his flesh. It was then when he heard a dark voice ring in the back of his mind.

"fight"

Ichigo clenched his teeth at the pain of the bear's teeth but then he felt another pain in his fingers. A sharp pain also started in his mouth. the bear let go of ichigo's arm and sunk his teeth into ichigos leg. He screamed again and tried to fist his hands but sharp points poked his palm. He opened his hands that were now bleeding and his eyes widened. his nails were no longer there, sharp claws had replaced them!

Ichigo felt a tug on his leg and bit his lip to keep from screaming again. But he cried out anyway as sharp fangs peirced his lip. He ran his tounge over his teeth his two canines were sharp and pointy. Ichigo didn't understand what this ment, the voice rang in his head again.

"These are part of you, use them to survive"

Just then he felt the bear let go of his leg, it stood again and when it dropped to sink its teeth into ichigo's neck, the teen lunged forward his now new fangs bared, he buried them in the side of it's neck. the bear let out a roar of pain.

"Shit!" Shiro cursed as he continued running top speed into the forest. He heard another blood curdling scream, his heart dropped at the sound.

"I'm coming ichigo" he yelled at the top of his lungs. the sound was closer now jut a few more seconds and he would be there. Shiro stopped dead in his tracks, as he looked through shocked eyes. There was the biggest bear he had ever seen, and there was ichigo. but not regular ichigo, because the ichigo he was looking at was had claws that sliced at the bear angrily, and fangs that were bared. Ichigo was stabbing and clawing at the bear like there was no tomorrow, biting when he thought was nessicery. Just then the bear decided enough was enough, because his jaws opened wide then clamped down on ichigo's chest. Blood spilled from the teens mouth.

"NO!" shiro yelled running to the bear.

This was it, this was how he was going to die,huh? Unloved by anyone, and hated by everyone. Ichigo's vision was now blurry. He no longer felt the pain of the bears jaws, he couldn't feel anything. But he could see. The teen could see very little though, every thing was blurry and out of focus. He watched as the bear ripped apart his chest, and suddenly he saw a flash of white.

The bear was gone he heard strangle growls to the side of him, and he slowly turned his head. He could barley see now, he could feel is life slipping away from his grasp. The bear was lifeless now and standing over it was the most beautiful white cat he had ever seen, its size was equal to that of the bear. Ichigo's vision was now slowly darkening, shiro's face came into view. He was talking but ichigo could no longer hear, the teen smiled and uttered a few words

"I….I'm s-s-sorry….S…shiro, I lo-love…you" he breathed out. Just before the darkness swallowed him whole, his senses became acutely sharp. He watched tears fall down shiro's face and he heard clear as day:

"Don't leave me dammit! I love you too"shiro sobbed "Don't leave me"

A single tear fell from ichigo's eyes, he regretted leaving shiro that morning. He should have let shiro explain what he was thinking. Shiro loved him but he was to wrapped up in self pity to notice, a sigh fell from the teen's lips and then his chest ceased to move.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I hope you liked chapter 3, it made me cry while I was writing the last part but I hope you guys liked it. Well Look where we are already Chapter 4! Whoa, so much man sex, in every chapter! I am so glad that you guys like my story, and that you are leaving Reviews. : ) So here is chapter 4. Also I need Opinions on if the story should end happy, sad, or bittersweet, so TELL MEH :D!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and or its characters.

"ARAHHHHHHH!"

A mournful wail came deep within the forest, so loud that birds fluttered out of trees to find more suitable conditions.

"ICHIGO!" came another wail from the crestfallen Shiro, who was hunched over the once alive teen. Tears streamed down his face in rivers, and he gripped the shoulders of Ichigo. Shaking him as if to wake him up from a deep slumber. But the slumber poor Ichigo was in was not deep, it was eternal. Next to him the bear let out a little whine as it tried to escape. Shiro got up and ran to the bear, his claws doubled in size and so did his fangs.

Driven by anger, he tore into the bear with hellish rage. Tearing its stomach open with his claws, ripping its throat out with his fangs. The bear still continued to crawl away. Deep in the back of his mind came a furious screech, it was his inside self. Shiro could feel it crawling it's way out, and he let it, he welcomed it. His hands grew into huge paws with talons, White fur sprouted out of his skin, his ribs twisted and cracked to accommodate his large shape. His jaw stretched out into a muzzle and he grew a mouthful of sharp jagged teeth. The tail he had grew long and pointed on the end he heard his last bone crack, gold on black silted eyes opened.

There stood a gleaming white cat of some sort with soft black on the tips of its ears and tail, it stood as tall as school bus. He lurched at the bear, tearing it apart with strong jaws. He continued to do this until his once white pelt was crimson. He looked over at the dead teen, what was the point of this? The bear was dead long ago, what was the reason for tearing it up. Shiro returned to his regular self, and crawled back over to ichigo. His ears drooped as he carefully picked up ichigo, then he started back to his house.

Shiro set ichigo on the kitchen table and examined his wounds. Ichigo's chest was severely torn, his ankle was broke, and bite marks were everywhere. Shiro knew that he was dead but the least he could do was stitch up his wounds. He left ichigo there and went and got the things he needed. He came back and began cleaning and stitching the teens wounds. He heard something that sounded like someone angrily sobbing.

"HE WAS MINE" it sobbed" HE WAS OURS"

Shiro was shocked is inner self had never in it's life cried, over anything. He sighed to himself.

"I know, I know"

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW!" it yelled making shiro jolt" IF YOU HAD MADE HIM YOUR MATE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED"

"I FUCKING COULDN'T HAVE!" shiro yelled to his inside as new tears started to fall "HE'S HUMAN, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!"

"YOUR THE ONE WHO DOESN'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND, DO YOU REMEMBER LAST NIGHT"

Shiro stopped listening, he had been thinking about last night, all morning. He was going to tell Ichigo about but he ran off for some reason. Shiro finished with ichigos dressings, he pulled up a chair and sat next to ichigo. He sat there all day, not ever once moving from his spot. Dusk came, but all shiro did was kiss Ichigo's scarred cheek and lay his head on the table. Tears slipped out of his eyes until he fell asleep.

-Morning-

Shiro woke, looking out the kitchen window he could see it was raining. Which just reminded him that his poor Ichi was dead. Shiro sat up and examined his torn….Ichi..go. Wait a sec shiro muttered to himself, he looked upon ichigo's face. It was unscarred, unscratched, unbruised, as if nothing had ever happened to him! Shiro lifted the gauze he had wrapped around ichigo's chest, his eyes scanned over smooth clear skin. Shiro started hyperventilating; he put his ear to ichi's chest and listened. It was a whole 20 seconds until he heard a faint "Ba-Thump" shiro burst into tears of joy, His ichigo was fucking Alive! His inner self was bouncing off the walls, letting out purrs of delight. Shiro clawed the table in anticipation; he thought his life was over because Ichigo died. But he wasn't dead! With the utmost care, he picked up ichigo and hauled him upstairs. Shiro set ichigo on the bed and the carefully put boxers on him. Lying next to his ichigo he covered the both of them with the blanket and drifted to sleep.

"Shiro"

Shiro woke instantly to the sound of a voice. Hopeful that it was ichigo's. He looked down but the teen wasn't up.

"Hey stupid"

"Oh it's you…. great" shiro said sarcastically

"I cant believe you slept all day, Lazy" his inner self commented" He is waking up by the way"

Shiro watched ichigos eyes flutter open, then widen in alarm as he saw shiro beside him. He spoke with a dry, scratchy voice.

"A-Am I Dead, I'm dead aren't I" he murmured

"No Ichi, your alive" Shiro barley even whispered as tears brimmed his eyes again.

"But the bear.."

"Don't worry about it"

"Shiro…. I am so sorr-"

Ichigo's sentence was cut off a pair of lips against his own. He kissed back, tears falling down his face. Shiro flicked out a blue tongue and lapped them up. Ichigo was pulled into shiro's arms.

"I thought I lost you" shiro spoke

"I thought I lost you too" ichigo said burying his face into shiro's chest. Then he remembered something. "Shiro something happened to me while that bear was attacking me"

"What"

"Look" ichigo lifted his hands to show small sharp nails." and this too.." he opened his mouth and pointed to his teeth. "And I heard this voice.. It was so strange it kinda sounded like my voice but it was darker"

"What did it say?" shiro asked curiously

"When the bear was attacking me it said fight, then I got the fangs and claws, and it said that they were a part of me" he looked at Shiro who scratched behind his ear awkwardly, a puzzled look played on his face. "What?" the teen questioned, there was a hint of panic in his voice.

"Well…See I wanted ta tell ya yesterday but you ran off."

"What?"

"Did you get into my purple jar the night I brought you here?"

"…Yes, but only because I was curious" he explained

"*Sigh* the stuff in that jar is…it's kinda like…. Ugh how do I explain this!" he huffed "it decreases my hormones so that I can stay in this form longer than the time my body lets me"

Ichigo nodded for him to continue.

When you found me I was in my lesser form, I could have change into my form I'm in now but because of my wounds it was easier and less painful to stay in my cat form.

"How many forms do you have?"

"Three, My first form is cat, my second is this form, and the other.." shiro hesitated "my other form is just…awful, a complete monster" he choked on that last sentence. "I have an inner self, the animal I really am" He looked at ichigo checking to see if he had run away already, he hadn't so shiro continued. "This inner self is like a voice that you can hear clear as day but others cannot.

"So do I have one?"

"I'm getting ta that." he said softly " I think it has the reverse effect on you, that voice you hear must your inner self." "Your body is changing, after all people are animals inside they just are too naive and keep their inner selves locked away, never to awaken."

Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes searched in those Gold on onyx for the hint of a lie, but there was none.

"It might be temporary though, depending on how much you inhaled and how much seeped into your skin, if you go through heat the change is permanent."

"Whoa…wait what do you mean heat?"

"Its exactly what it sounds like"

"Weird"

"But that will never happen, you have to have been born like this" Shiro smiled happy to see that this news did not upset him.

"So I guess we'll see if it's permanent or not."

"I don't know it takes a while for you inner self to mature but like I said it will never happen, anyway are you hungry."

"Oh my god I'm starved"

Shiro smirked and placed a warm kiss on the teen's lips. Ichigo responded sliding his tongue on shiro's bottom lip, then parted his lips to allow shiro's to caress his own.

They continued for a while till each other were breathless. Shiro finally placed a small peck on ichigo's lips, and got up off the bed taking ichigo with him. Both went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What do you want ta eat, ichi" shiro said smirking

"I don't care, surprise me"

Shiro looked in the cupboards...nothing. So he went to the fridge, scanning it he found moldy cheese, one can of pop, for some reason there was a bag marshmallows, and a leftover sandwich from god knows when. Shiro rolled his eyes as he got two small glasses. He poured the pop equally, got the bag of marshmallows, and walked over to ichigo who was leaning over the counter examining his nails.

"This is all I got, I gotta go and buy some food tomorrow."

"It's all right, so…. marshmallows..Interesting." ichigo smiled popping one in his mouth, then took a large gulp from his glass. Shiro did the same, while looking over his ichi his tail flicked back and forth slowly.

Ichigo yawned and stretched, popping his back a couple of times. He was so tired, dying really wore him out. He gave a small sleepy smile to shiro. The albino put the glasses in the sink, and threw the empty marshmallow bag into the trash. They climbed upstairs and flopped down on the bed. Shiro pulled up the blanket, and placed another kiss on the teen's lips.

"Good-night "shiro whispered

"Good-night"

And they both drifted into their well-deserved sleep.

*Morning*

Ichigo stretched out searching for shiro's warmth, when he didn't find it he shot up. Shiro wasn't there, but on his pillow, there was a note and a cell phone.

The note read:

Ichigo I didn't want ta wake you up so I left this note. I went into town to get food and what not, here is my emergency phone. My numbers programmed not there so if you need anything call or text. Do not leave the house please; I'll be back soon sexy :D.

Love Shiro.

Ichigo blushed at that last part, but smiled. He laid back and closed his eyes and fell asleep again. An hour past and that's when it started. He woke again feeling uncomfortably hot, his vision was hazy, and deep in his chest it was reverberating softly.

He was utterly confused, maybe it was the temperature in the room he thought. Getting off the bed put on some boxers a shirt pants and socks on. He stumbled over to the stairs, stumbled down them, and then went into the living room. The temperature seemed to be rising and he could barley breathe. Without warning, a sharp pain started close to his backside. He doubled over in pain, another pain started almost immediately after the other. It was like the worst migraine ever, the heat got even hotter. The teen somehow got to his feet and stumbled up stairs.

Looking over to the bed he eyed the cell phone, Ichi grabbed it and as soon as he touched the sheets that Shiro had slept on last night his fingers cooled and the pains he was feeling were ignored as he let out a deep throated moan. He tossed himself onto those sheets and was cooled instantly. But only a few seconds later and he was engulfed in heat again. His body was becoming very sensitive to touch, it was so unbearable. He need cool air needed it now. The teen tried to rush down the stairs without killing himself, and went to the front door. He opened it and felt wind around him bit it did not cool him at all, it made it worse.

He fell to the ground as the heat ate him. he noticed that his jeans were very uncomfortably tight in the front. Besides that the pain was severe now and he felt as if something was being pulled out of him, and then it stopped. His arm brushed against his side and he shuddered. A purring noise started and it was so loud it almost drowned out all other sounds, his eyes widened as he found the noise was coming from himself. He turned on the cell phone and just touching the buttons made him gasp lightly.

Shiro was just seven miles from the small cabin when his phone chimed. He looked at the screen, it read text message. He opened it and his blood ran cold. On the screen was a message from ichigo.

Come home now, hurry!

Shiro stepped on the gas; now pushing past 90 mph. When he arrived he noticed the door was wide open. Shit, he screamed in his head. He parked, shut it off, and ran to the open door. He was almost to the door when he was nearly thrown to the floor by a smell. It was so strong, the same smell from the other night but way more powerful. His inner self moaned with need and then started purring deep and loud.

Shiro could taste it on his tongue it was sweet like cinnamon and vanilla, but it was also spicy. His senses clouded, and he struggled to keep focused. Walking through the door, he noticed a trail of clothes leading to the stairs. The albino shut the door and walked along the trail of socks, a shirt, jeans, and lastly a pair of torn up boxers.

A small moan woke him from his thoughts and he started up the stairs. When he got to the top, he looked on the bed and almost came in his pants, as well as his inner self who was desperately clawing to gain control. On the bed tangled in the sheets was Ichigo. He was buck-naked and had an erection that looked so painful shiro winced. Beads of sweat slid of his skin and he nuzzled and inhaled shiro's side of the bed.

Shiro gasped, awestruck as he noticed something. Atop the teens, head sat two feline ears, orange with white tips along with a tail that also had a white tip. Ichigo must have heard the gasp because he lifted his head to open one hazy chocolate silted eye. His hair was matted to his face and a heavy blush was adorned on his face. Shiro's feet carried him unconcsly to the foot of the bed. Ichigo got on his hands and knees, crawling over to the albino. His purring was loud; he licked his lips twitching his tail side to side. Another blast of heat struck ichigo, causing him to fall back on the sheets.

"Shiro t-touch me ," he purred out in a moan. His hands traced up his body, stopping at his hardened nipples then they slid down. Shiro watched as ichigo moaned at his own touches, he could not stand it anymore. Shiro crawled on the bed and the instant his fingers touched Ichigo's tan leg the teen screamed out in pleasure. Shiro was surprised at how sensitive he was, he straddled the teen leaned down and nipped at the base of his neck. Ichi let out a feral growl, snapping his teeth at shiro. The albino smirked; his mouth placed a kiss on ichigo's. The kiss was harsh, teeth were bared, and tongues clashed together fighting for dominance. Shiro pulled away hopping of the bed, ichigo growled angrily.

"I'm not leaving" he purred going to the dresser, he grabbed two belts then returned to the bed. He tried tying up ichigo's hand, but it was nearly impossible when at the moment ichigo's arms flailed about trying to tear shiro's shirt off. Finally, he caught them; shiro tied his hands together then tied them to the headboard. Ichigo was pissed at this and he pulled at the binds. Shiro nipped at his neck again ordering him to behave. Ichigo's ears flattened against his head as he obeyed.

The albino licked the teen's neck and his hands went to pinch one of ichigo's nipples causing him to arch his back. His tongue trailed down lower dipping into the teen's navel. His hand spontaneously gripped ichigo, and the teen moaned deeply twisting in his binds. He had only pumped twice before ichigo came all over is hand.

Ichigo sighed at the loss of heat around him. But as soon as it was gone, it came rushing back, it was worse than before. Shiro smirked when ichigo's cock was as stiff as a board again in less than seconds. His silted eyes met another pair and he leaned down licking the head. The teen shivered uncontrollably, tugging at the belts again. Shiro sucked it slowly then bobbed it once.

"Shiro let me do yours t-too," he moaned

Shiro nodded, he tore off his pants and boxers. He turned his body around so that he was facing ichigo's feet and his legs were now straddling the sides of ichigo's chest. He moaned slightly when he felt a tongue flick across the slit. Shiro went back to work on the teen's needy erection. Ichigo on the other hand was getting frustrated, all he could do was lick and suck on the head. He pulled at the belts again, with more strength.

Crack!

Shiro rolled his eyes as he thought to himself "_well there goes the headboard, so much for restraining him_" Ichigo let out a triumphal growl. Shiro moaned in both pain and pleasure as his pale hips were harshly grasped, claws digging into the flesh making tiny beads of blood well up. Ichigo pulled shiro's hips down swallowing him all the way. He lifted them, then pulled them back. Shiro moaned around the teens cock, he started to thrust into ichigo's mouth, ichigo did the same.

The teen sucked harshly bobbing insynk with shiro's thrusting. His finger slid across the albino's hole shyly. Shiro hadn't noticed but his eyes widened as it was thrust deep inside.

"Ahh!" Shiro let out a feral growl bitting down softly on the teen erection.

ichigo just got more lecherous and he thrust it in and out quickly. shiro tried to get off but the teen had wrapped his slender legs around his shoulders and his hips were still grasped in clawed hands. ichigos eyes were completely swallowed in lust and he raised his head to slip his tongue into shiro as far as he could go.

"I-Ichi-go!" shiro squirmed. he had just about of this if ichigo wanted to play so be it.

"He needs to be dominated or you're the one who's going to be the bitch," his inner ordered.

shiro grabbed ichigo's tail and stuck it in his mouth. he sucked a couple of times before he lined it up with ichigo's entrance and pushed it in.

ichigo hissed at this.

shiro pushed it in farther before pulling it in and out with ferocious speed. returning to the teen's cock he sucked as hard as he could and ichigo came instantly. Soon after he came, the teen drank it up hungrily. The albino turned back around and flipped ichigo over and pulled his ass up so that it was in the air while the rest of ichigo was pushed into the mattress. moving ichigo's tail out Shiro drove his cock all the way to the hilt and both were swallowed in unbearable heat.

The barrier was broke and there was darkness. Ichigo's inner looked around the vast darkness until he saw something white. It was running towards him very quickly. And a delicious smell wafted his way. The white thing was close enough to see now. It was a cat, but it was friggen huge. It had black on its tail and the tips of its ears. He stopped just in front of him, he was purring loudly.

"So…. Your My Mate, My My does he know how ta pick" he whispered looking over the other "I guess love has no boundaries, or you my beautiful mate, would have never been"

Ichigo's self started purring along with Shiro's self. They circled each other slowly until shiro's self lurched at Ichigo's self. He nipped at his hind end. Ichigo's self hissed snaking away from the other. Shiro's self chuckled and he bit into the others shoulder. Ichigo's self growled back snapping at him. Shiro's self growled and nipped at the others leg. Ichigo's self pressed his ears to his skull letting out a small mewl. Shiro's self walked to him placing a sweet reassuring lick on the others nose.

"I-I accept" ichigo's self purred, laying down and placing his hind end in the air. Shiro's self walked behind the other, and mounted grabbing the scruff of the other. He pushed in slowly pleased with the way the other whined and moaned.

Shiro pounded mercilessly into ichigo. The teen thrust backwards moaning every time. Shiro took ichigo in his hand and began jerking in the same motion as their lovemaking.

"S-shi *ngh* f-f~ahh~aster, Fuck m-me faster" he growled out belligerently

Shiro obeyed, their motion became sloppy and uneven as shiro thrust into ichigo's ass again an again. The teen screamed at every thrust now and his chocolate brown eyes faded into crimson. Shiro's fangs and claws doubled in size and two jagged dark red stripes that connected in a sharp point appeared on his cheek. Ichigos fangs and claws grew also as so did the two jagged stripes appear on his cheek. Shiro let out a roar pulling out of the teen flipping him on his back then thrust back into him.

Ichigo's clawed hands latched onto shiro's back. Shiro moaned/growled as an unbearable spicy sent was sent to his nose, he bit into the teen's neck. Ichigo's eyes widened his back arched and a snarl was torn from his chest as he came hard. Shiro soon after reached his climax, cum shooting deep into ichigo's ass.


End file.
